The worst is saying goodbye
by AshtheAwesomeRainbow
Summary: Who'd expect Sirius to have a dark secret with Maddie Aston, his best mate's girlfriend and his boyfriends sister? And what happens if that one mistake makes them fall in love? How hard will it be to say goodbye?


The worst is saying goodbye.

"One month!" Sirius screeched happily. Sam caught him in a tight embrace, laughing. "Happy anniversary." He whispered, pressing his lips on Sirius'. Sirius wrapped his arms around Sam's neck as they deepened their kiss.

"I've got you a present, bitch." Sam laughed and sat down on Sirius' bed. His curious glance was focused on his boyfriend. "I've seen you drooling over them every time I wore them, so here you are."

Sirius grinned and shove a present towards Sam. Unwrapping the present, Sam's eyes lit up as he saw them. "Your all-star sneakers!" Sam squealed and admired the shoes. Kissing Sirius on his lips, he noticed the words on the noses of the shoes. The right nose said _For the hottest boyfriend, _while the left nose _S 3 S _ said. Sam grinned.

"Thanks a lot! Liiiikewise, you'll love my present." Sirius eyes widened and he looked very curious. "Don't plop your eyes out." Sam laughed as Sirius quickly undid the gift from its wrapping paper.

Sirius forgot to breathe and turned towards Sam. "Tickets to _Amsterdam?_ Sam, that's too much!" He squealed. Sam grinned. "Well, since I'm going with you, it is for me too."

**

"It's just truly awesome, James, I'm going to Amsterdam!" Sirius said enthusiastic. James grinned. "Just calm down, Sirius. You still have to wait for after Christmas."

Sirius smile grew wider as he saw Sam coming towards them, wearing the gifted sneakers, with Maddie. A playful grin played on his boyfriends face. Maddie dropped herself down next to James and Sam sat down next to Sirius. Every time Sirius saw Maddie, his mood changed. Her eyes crossed his and he turned away his face, biting his lip nervously. The grin appearing on the girls face, made him want to scream.

"_Good evening, Maddie." Sirius greeted as he stepped into the kitchens. "Hey Sirius. Can't sleep either?" She smiled at him. _

"_Just hungry. James was already fast asleep." He shrugged. _

"_Do you need something, sir?" An anxious house elf hurried towards him. Sirius shook his head and turned towards Maddie again, who was eating ice-cream. "What flavors?"_

_Maddie grinned, her eyes glittering lively. "Banana, strawberry and chocolate." She said with a smile. _

"_Wanna go for a walk?"_

Sirius shook his head as he thought of that memory. Maddie had looked different that night. The wind had softly played with her hair, her blue eyes shimmering and vivid, locked his every time again. Her smile had been brilliant and dazzling..-_Stop it, Sirius._ He said to himself and cursed that bloody night.

"_The night is beautiful," Maddie said softly, admiring. Sirius grinned. "It sure is." He admitted._

_She looked at the stars and sank down in the grass. The lake was a breathtaking reflection of the sky. Sirius dropped himself down next to her and caught his eyes wonder off to her appearance a lot more than normal. Maddie turned towards him so quickly their eyes met. The silence followed was deafening. Confused, nervous they turned their gaze away. _

"_So..Sam told me you two are going to Amsterdam." Maddie said softly. Sirius nodded quietly. "Cool." She almost whispered. He felt a shiver running over his spine. _What the hell is happening? _Sirius thought. Maddie bit her lip nervously. "Sirius?"_

_He turned towards her and met her gaze. "I think I'd better-" His lips softly touched hers. "-Go." _

_Maddie stared at him for a brief second before pressing her lips on Sirius' again._

**

Chills went over Sirius' spine as he thought of it. _Why the hell did I kiss my boyfriend's sister? What's wrong with me?, _Sirius thought as he pricked his fork into some breakfast eggs. He stared at Maddie, chuckling lightly as James tried to stuff as much food in his mouth as possible. "You're a swine, James." She grinned, her eyes twinkling along. Sirius tried not to give her a glare and felt Sam's foot against his. He smiled reassuringly. Sirius smiled back. _This is sooo confusing. I love Sam, don't I?_

Maddie's voice woke him up from his thoughts him again, her soft voice rang in his ears. "So, I'm going back to the commons, pack my stuff for Christmas." She said and stood up.

"Well, luckily for me, I can't help you with your suitcase-mania, I need to help Remus with something." Also Sam shook his head. "Sorry, sis."

"I'll help you." The minute Sirius heard himself say that, he wanted to hit himself for his head. "Thanks!" Maddie smiled again

**

"So what do you need?" Sirius asked and hurried through her room. He wished to get away there before he'd do anything stupid. Maddie laughed at him.

"Relax, Sirius." She grinned and sank down on her bed. Her wand swiftly moved from her closet to her trunk and the clothes flew into it. Sirius grinned. "What did you need my help for again?"

"Company." Maddie replied easily. He dropped himself next to her on the bed.

"You want to talk about..-"

"No." The girl said determined. A faint blush showed on her face. Sirius' hand stroke over her cheek, noticing Maddie flinched slightly. She stared at him, biting her lip nervously. Their lips met before his eyes met hers. "I don't want to talk.." She whispered, her lips lingering on his.

"I don't want to think." Sirius grinned and placed one hand in her neck, deepening their kiss. Maddie's hand raced through the buttons of his shirt, her lips following her hands. He yanked her head back up, crushing his lips on hers, tearing her shirt from her body. She quickly opened the buckle of his belt, while his hand draped the curtains around the bed.

**

"She broke up with me, she just did!" James screeched anxiously. Sirius bit his lips and gazed at his bewildered friend, who seemed so hurt and so confused. _ Truth or a lie, the choice is yours. _ His mind seemed torment him even more. "James.." He sighed quietly, sinking down on one of the red couches along the fire.

"Maddie broke up with you because-" James eyes widened, still containing a flinch of hope that it wasn't the way he thought it was. But Sirius couldn't lie to his best friend. "Because she slept with me." James eyes narrowed, disgusted, betrayed. Then after that brief moment of deadly silence, his best friend walked away, their friendship shattered within the seconds.

**

_Five years later_

The sun was shining brightly as Sirius got back from his job at the Auror Office. He smiled as he read the note on the kitchen table:

'_Hey love, James and I are at the beach, we'll be back for dinner, if not earlier. Xx'_

As he went to his office and searched along his desk for some files, Sirius noticed the big pile of paper balls along Maddie's desk.

'_Dear Sam. I know it has been a while, but I was ashamed, upset. I knew you were angry. I could feel it. But Sam, I miss you. I miss you so much every day again. I know what I did was wrong, a betrayal, I tried to stop it, but I failed. Please forgive me __or __and come around once, even if it's just to see James. I love you, Sammie. Xx Maddie.'_

Sirius sighed deeply. James had already forgiven him some years ago, but Maddie still had been to embarrassed to go to Sam.

**

Somewhere else, in an English cottage in Oxfordshire, a man read a letter from his younger sister. Grabbing the note she left him years ago, he sighed again.

'_Dear Sam. What I'm going to tell you now, will hurt you. And the chance __is bi __exists that you'll never forgive me. I'm off. With Sirius. We went to that house Aunt Dolores left you and me, remember? We are not coming back. We just fell in love Sam, we couldn't help it. I'm so sorry and hope that you'll once forgive me. Love, your sister forever, Maddie.'_

"Sam, are you okay?" Remus hand placed on his shoulder. Sam smiled softly, planting a kiss on Remus' lips. "Yeah, I'm fine, no worries."

"Where are June and April?" He asked, busting up the stairs to their room. Remus followed him confusedly. "In the garden, why?"

Sam thought for a second, handing Maddie's letter to Remus. He pointed his wand at their trunk and packed them. "We're going to Spain over the holiday."


End file.
